burlesquefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Roxi DLite (english)
Roxi DLite is a Canadian burlesque performer, model and photographerDeMarra, Bruce. "Crowd Teaser", Toronto Star 23 July 2009. Retrieved on 2010-08-05. from Windsor, Ontario.Chen, Dalsen. "Taking Time to Tease", The Windsor Star, Windsor, 19 July 2008. Retrieved on 2010-08-05. She was crowned the Reigning Queen of Burlesque and Miss Exotic World 2010 at the Burlesque Hall of Fame in Las Vegas.Corbin, April. "An appreciation of fine female form", Las Vegas Weekly, Las Vegas, 07 June 2010. Retrieved on 2010-08-05. Her tagline is the Drinkin’, Strippin’, Smokin’ Machine. Background Roxi DLite resides in Windsor, OntarioShaw, Ted. "Bump, grind to glory: St. Clair grad takes her show to Las Vegas", The Windsor Star, Windsor, 30 May 2009 and is of Métis and French-Canadian descent. As a child she studied gymnastics and later trained in aerial acrobatics with a former Cirque Du Soleil performer. Dance She began dancing while finishing the graphic design program at St. Clair College. She discovered burlesque by accident in 2005 while working as a dancer in a couples club. She drew her inspiration from both old Hollywood glamour as well as Miss Piggy, and developed retro-inspired striptease acts. After an audience member praised her for “bringing back burlesque”, she then studied its culture and history. The Windsor Star notes, "Ironically, Roxi would never have been able to immerse herself in old-time burlesque if it weren’t for modern technology." Mixing the old and the new has become the hallmark for Roxi, often mixing classic-burlesque themes with modern props, pole tricks and aerial acrobatics. Roxi DLite has received numerous accolades throughout her career. In 2009, Roxi DLite was the first Canadian in history to be invited to compete for the coveted Miss Exotic World title.Bresson, D'Arcy. "Burlesque as it always will be", The Lance Windsor, 08 July 2009. Retrieved on 2010-08-05. She performed her most well-known act, the Runaway Bride, which culminates in an aerial act with a giant diamond mounted on top of an aerial hoop. The 2009 Miss Exotic World pageant was Roxi’s first competition. In 2009, she won the 1st Runner-up to Miss Exotic World and earned a return appearance at the 2010 Miss Exotic World Pageant. In 2010, Roxi DLite won the Miss Exotic World Pageant, the most prestigious burlesque title in the world and became the first Canadian to do so.Hargreaves, Kate. "Naked Ambition, Reigning Queen of Burlesque, Miss Exotic World, Roxi DLite", WAMM Windsor, July 2010. Retrieved on 2010-08-05. She performed her signature act, the Smoking Cigar, which features a 12-foot smoking cigar and ashtray. DLite says the act was inspired by an old photograph of film noir legend Marlene Dietrich. She was voted one of the top 5 burlesque performers in the world and she was named one the hottest modern burlesque performers in the world.McCombs, Emily. "20 Hottest Modern Burlesque Dancers", AOL News 24 September 2008. Retrieved on 2010-08-05. She has been called a "burlesque queen" by the Detroit Free PressHammerstein, B.J. "Wonderland at Hastings St. Ballroom", Detroit Free Press 28 December 2009. Retrieved on 2010-08-05. and "stellar act" by The Globe and Mail.Citron, Paula. "The Big Tease", The Globe and Mail, Toronto, 11 July 2008 Photography DLite specializes in pin-up and glamour photography. Her work has appeared in numerous publications including The Globe and Mail. Roxi has photographed the top stars of burlesque but is most known for her self-portraits. She styles, shoots and edits all her own photos that are said to “exude softness, warmth and strength all at once.”Johnson, Holli-Mae. "The Burlesque Top 50 2009, #5", 21st Century Burlesque Magazine London, January 2010. Retrieved on 2010-08-05. Appearances Roxi DLite stars in the upcoming feature film Burlesque Assassins. The film is a 1950s Cold War-era, adventure-comedy shot entirely in Calgary, Alberta, Canada. DLite plays Bourbon Sue, a "hard-drinking, cigar-loving delinquent prone to dust-ups with the local toughs, but also has an affinity for acrobatic dancing. So she joins the titular squad of Assassins, who end up being the world's last line of defence." Volmers, Eric. "Shoot to kill", The Calgary Herald, Calgary, 15 April 2011. Retrieved on 2011-05-04. DLite trained in hand-to-hand combat for the film's fight scenes. The film also features real-life burlesque performers from around the world. She starred in the critically acclaimed Wonderland, a burlesque inspired re-telling of the Lewis Carroll classic, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. The stage show, described as a "dazzling visual display", featured notable Detroit-area performers as well as an original soundtrack scored by a seven-piece band. Roxi DLite is an anchor performer in Detroit's Theatre Bizarre. Roxi DLite was a spokesmodel for a Canadian lingerie company and has modeled for numerous publications including CK Deluxe and Java's Bachelor Pad Magazine. She appeared in Issue 20 of the Dark Horse comic book The Goon. The Eisner Award-winning author Eric Powell interviewed Roxi as part of his research for the burlesque-inspired issue. Powell later made Roxi a guest star in Issue 36 where she was portrayed as the villain. References External links * Roxi DLite's Official website * * =Video= Category:Neo-Burlesque performers Category:Canadian performance artists Category:Miss Exotic World winners